El color de la soledad
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El siempre presintió que las cosas terminarían mal, desde el inicio, algo se lo dijo. (relacionado "color del amor")


**Notas: lost canvas no me pertenece, solo mi locura xD**

 **Sé que debí subir este oneshop antes que el capitulo nuevo del "color del amor" pero el tiempo apenas me da, ojala lo disfruten.**

 **El color de la soledad**

Solo. El recuerdo más alejado de su presente que tenia se relacionaba a eso. La soledad. En aquellos tiempos donde literalmente no existía para absolutamente nadie y dejaba que la oscuridad devorara su existencia. No recordaba cómo o cuando fue que termino solo, simplemente pensaba que desde siempre fue así. Los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de aquellos días eran distantes y borrosos, pero no por ello menos reales.

Recordaba un pasillo oscuro y con un fuerte olor a podredumbre. Probablemente se trataba más bien de un callejón que un pasillo. Era oscuro y la peste formaba parte de ambiente. Olor a desperdicios de frutas, comidas y demás en alto grado de descomposición, la humedad casi palpable y el frio completamente perpetuo.

El hambre retorciéndose en su vientre como si su órganos sencillamente decidieran devorarse unos a otros sin poder evitarlo, y cuando apenas obtenía algo remotamente parecido a la comida, tragarlo casi con desesperación, sin siquiera detenerse a pesar si sabía bien o no. Eso en el momento de la verdad ni siquiera importaba, el asunto era comer y ya. Muchas veces solía mirar a lo lejos a las personas pasar completamente ajenas a su miseria, era obvio, porque preocuparse por trastes que día a día desaparecían sin ser recordados o valorados. De hecho, se sentía peor que un simple traste, al menos a ellos se molestaban en lanzarlos a la basura donde un camión luego se los llevaría e incineraría para acabar pronto con su estorbosa existencia. A "personas" como él, ni eso se dignaban. Dejaban que se pudrieran en vida hasta que su alma dijese basta.

No tenía nada, excepto quizás un nombre. Suikyo. No recordaba quien lo llamaba así, pero sabía que era su nombre. Tal vez sus entonces inexistentes padres o quizás algún alma que se apiado de sí y se acordó de ponerle al menos un papelito cuando lo abandonaron donde decía eso. No lo sabía, es más, si siquiera mágicamente ese dichoso papel existiera aun en ese momento, no sabría lo que decía, apenas podía hablar relativamente bien, mucho menos leer.

Algunas veces, mientras buscaba algún cartón o tela vieja por ahí, llego a escuchar vagamente a varias personas quejarse de cosas como la escuela o el trabajo. El jamás entendía de eso, no tenía experiencia alguna, así que no podía opinar, pero de algo estaba seguro, ese "trabajo" o "estudios" eran mejores que estar como estaba. Al si sabias mínimamente contar o leer, te contrataban para ayudar en algunas tiendas, si estudiabas como debías, era más fácil que te dieran un empleo. Entre mejor estudiabas, mas importante era el trabajo y por consiguiente, mejor era la paga y su vacía barriga menos dolía. No era muy listo a tan corta edad, pero hasta el, sabía que esa "cuentas" eran buenas.

En su caso, apenas y tenía para comer a veces. Con suerte, comería un par de veces por semana, cosas que tal vez ningún servicio de salud aprobaría como "en buen estado", pero algo es algo. Al ser pequeño todavía, obtener un trabajo ya sea barriendo frente a una tienda o regando platas, era difícil. Con solo verlo, tan enano y con apariencia enfermiza y frágil, hasta dudaban de que pudiese sostener una escoba sin tropezar o algo peor. Había otras opciones menos agraciadas, como robar, cosa que personalmente no disfrutaba y además, con tanta torpeza en sus manos, dudaba poder lograr y luego esta "ese" otro "trabajo", que mas bien le parecía aterrador. Muy pocas veces llegaba a ver conocidas o conocidos hacerlo, mucho menos consensualmente, pero siempre lo veía como algo asqueroso, doloroso, horrible y quizás indignante de aceptar. Por esa razón, cada que un auto o personas algo ebrias pero bien vestidas se acercaban a sus lares, no podía evitar encogerse entre sus cartones, conteniendo el aliento y rogando no ser hallado nunca. Cuando esos "hombres de bien" pasaban por ahí nunca era para algo bueno. A veces se llevaban a las personas, a la fuerza o bien aprovechando que estaba inconscientes y estas jamás volvían. Otras veces, se llevaban a los más jóvenes, usualmente chicas, aunque últimamente los chicos también eran escogidos y le hacían cosas que prefería no imaginar. No tenía una idea completa de que les hacían, pero en una o dos ocasiones llego a oírlos, mas no a verlos, tanto por el mismo terror que sentía de pasar por lo mismo al estar tan cerca y ser descubierto, o porque aun estaba algo lejos y por su propio miedo egoísta escogía solo alejarse lo más discreto que pudiese.

Esos sonidos. Incluso cuando creció y pensó olvidarlos, a veces todavía les ponía los pelos de punta del asco. En momentos como aquellos, era difícil saber si realmente deseaba la buena vida que tenían las personas más pudientes o le aterraba lo que el poder de "tener más dinero" provocaba en ciertas personas. El había sido muchas veces testigo de cómo hombres trajeados y perfumados, se volvían monstruos horribles y aterradores en las penumbras de un callejón cometiendo actos impensables. El dinero no tenía nada que ver con la maldad de los seres humanos, sin embargo, siempre existían en todas partes del mundo y quizás en diferentes clases sociales, aquellos que pensaban que por solo tener dinero podían hacer todo lo que quisieran o quienes por dinero harían lo que sea. Desde el punto de vista de Suikyo, el dinero solo era un medio de vida, para sobrevivir mejor, estar malgastándolo en atrocidades era una pésima inversión cuando podía usarlo para mantas mas cálidas y comidas mas deliciosas.

Desde siempre tuvo gustos y deseos simples, lo único que quería era tener que comer y dormir, lo demás, no era importante. Estaba seguro de que todo ese pesar que pasaba alguna vez seria recompensado por algo un poco mejor. No perdía nada por ensoñar algo mejor. Con esa esperanza decidió hacer lo que hizo esa noche.

Debió ser cuando tenía menos de 12 quizás, no estaba seguro.

Estaba sentado entre unas mantas viejas dormitando cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados cerca suyo. Al mirar a su costado vio a un hombre de negocios caminar nerviosamente mientras otros dos sujetos lo seguían, con claras intenciones de robarle. No supo ni que lo movió en ese día, usualmente no le importaría lo que le pasara ni mucho menos le ayudaría, pero por alguna razón lo hizo.

Su cuerpo se movió solo avisándole lo que pasaba con una voz rasposa y suave, como quien jamás ha hablado antes. Un par de gritos, unos pocos golpes y el portafolio fue recuperado sin mayor problema. Eso sí, la tentación de salir corriendo fue grande, pero logro contenerse. Ya tendría tiempo de correr, por ejemplo cuando esos sujetos lo viesen de nuevo y buscaran vengarse por arruinar su asalto. Una parte de su cabeza incluso le regañaba por haberlo hecho, hasta llego a considerar que alguna fuerza ajena a el mismo le hizo hacerlo y no su inexistente buena voluntad.

Con pasos lentos se acerco al hombre mirándolo con su cara aun magullada por el golpe y su ropa algo sucia y desbaratada. No sabía cómo hablarle y verlo parado frente suyo resulto algo intimidante.

_Aquí tiene…señor…-se lo paso cuidando no ensuciarlo con sus manos. Por la espesa mirada que recibió no sabía si esa persona se había molestado o asqueado por su apariencia. Probablemente ambas.

Sin embargo no podía estar más equivocado. Aquel hombre más bien lo analizaba con la mirada, buscando tal vez algún atisbo de burla o codicia, pero no había nada más que solo incomodidad e incertidumbre. Por alguna retorcida razón sonrió mientras ponía su mano para agarrarlo fuertemente del hombro, como si temiera que escapara o algo así.

El menor obviamente se sobresalto por aquel acto. Las pocas veces que un adulto lo toco era para golpearlo por alguna travesura, pero esta vez era diferente. Era un tacto firme y decidido. Miro a aquella figura preguntándose la razón. Era un hombre bien agraciado, joven, no mayor de 30 y tantos, cabellos negros bien peinados, ojos misteriosos de color esmeralda y una sonrisa que guardaba quizás muchos secretos. Estaba bien vestido e incluso el olor a colonia cara se sentía aun así de lejos.

Suikyo no pudo contener el sonrojo al percatarse que lo había estudiado demasiado para su gusto, por lo que al no poder retener mas su mirada con la de aquel señor, solo desvió su cara al suelo. Estaba algo nervioso, pero ni aun así pudo prever lo que escucharía después.

_Quiero que vengas conmigo…-abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso no era una sugerencia, sino una orden.

Todas las alarmas de su cabeza resonaron furiosas.

++++Rato después++++

No sabía cómo, pero se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto de esa persona, mirando por la ventana para tratar de relajarse un poco. No entendía que más quería ese hombre de él, hasta cierto punto quizás hasta se arrepentía de haberlo ayudado. No tenía idea de que sería de el ahora y la imagen que tenia de las "personas de bien" no era la más alentadora.

El silencio tampoco ayudaba, el aire a su alrededor era algo tenso e inexplicablemente comenzó a sudar, pesando en mil posibilidades de lo que le podría pasar.

El adulto a su lado, aun mientras conducía, capto su turbación, así que decidió dejar las cosas claras para relajar el ambiente un poco.

_Oye…si piensas que te voy a hacer daño de algún modo, te equivocas-le sonrió- al contrario, quiero agradecerte haberme ayudado…-explico brevemente.

El menor le miro sin entender muy bien.

_A-agradecer…?-esa palabra y su significado era muy distante para sí, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca nadie hizo algo bueno por él, así que no acostumbraba agradecer, y esta era la primera vez que hacía "algo bueno" y alguien se molestaba en agradecerle.

El azabache no dijo nada más en todo el trayecto sobre el tema, así como tampoco le dijo hacia donde iban. Suikyo tampoco tuvo ganas de preguntar al respecto. Tenía muchas cosas en mente.

A medida que el trayecto continuaba, se percato que lentamente se alejaban de la ciudad. El aire pesado y sucio, se trasformaba en uno ligero y agradable. A pesar de tener las ventanas casi completamente cerradas, se percibía el aroma de las hojas tiernas, la madera húmeda y el frio del bosque. Sabía que no muy lejos de la ciudad había alguna montaña o bosque, pero jamás había estado allí. Se oían rumores de que había osos o lobos, pero lo dudaba. El bosque era realmente parte del trayecto de entrada y salida de esa ciudad, así que pensaba que si había muchas personas cerca, los lobos no se acercarían allí.

Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento relacionado al tema, paso a segundo plano cuando comenzó a vislumbrar algo a lo lejos: una inmensa mansión. Era majestuosa, imponente y llena de misterio. Apenas la vio, se quedo expectante por varios minutos. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche amenazaba con ocultar su majestuosidad, podía apreciarla fácilmente.

_Te gusta…?-pregunto repentinamente la profunda voz de aquel hombre. Sintió la boca repentinamente seca como para responder-…será tu hogar a partir de hoy…

+++++Tiempo después++++

Los días siguieron pasando y las cosas mejoraron, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ahora vivía en esa inmensa mansión, pero no como un dueño, sino miembro de la servidumbre, pero no se quejaba. Tenía su propia habitación, una cama suave con cálidas mantas, tres comidas al día o más, dependiendo si era o no un día festivo, ropa limpia y elegante, aun si solo era sus uniformes, una ducha con agua caliente y un techo que lo resguardaba de la nieve y la lluvia. Eso era más de lo que jamás aspiro a tener.

Por supuesto, nada de ello era gratis. Si te dan algo, tienes que dar algo a cambio. En su caso "ese algo" era simple y perruna fidelidad. Lo que recibió a cambio de "ayudar" a su ahora señor, fue la "oportunidad" de algo mejor. No dudo en aceptarla. Quería apartarse de lo que había sido su miserable existencia hasta ese momento, así que tomo la opción que le ofreció sin dudar.

Y para una nueva debió cambiar todo, sus sucias ropas por un bonito uniforme, sus cartones y periódicos por un colchón y mantas, la fría lluvia por una tibia ducha, sus miserias de sobras o simplemente "nada" por sopa caliente y panes recién hechos. Su antiguo nombre Suikyo por uno que su amo le sugirió, Aiakos. No entendía muy bien la razón de eso último, pero no argumento al respecto, lo consideraba necesario para sellar su obediencia total y el cambio de vida en totalidad. Suikyo era alguien innecesario y triste, Aiakos era un mayordomo y jardinero eficiente. O eso sería con la práctica. El si podía alcanzar la felicidad.

Además, allí no le maltrataban a pesar de ser solo un siervo. El amo era condescendiente con él, hasta se había molestado en enseñarle cosas básicas junto a la señorita Partita como leer, escribir y matemática básica; quien por cierto le pareció de lo más agradable, lástima que el supuesto cura que obviamente antes sus ojos era algo mas no pareciera lo suficiente para ella. Mas que "novio o algo mas" parecía un niño que debía cuidar. Pero eso no era su asunto.

Por otra parte el trabajo casi no era difícil, excepto por el hecho de que por su corta edad y estatura, aun no podía llevarlo a cabo solo, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Un gran ejemplo era podar las ramas más altas de los árboles o limpiar las ventanas más cercanas al techo. Maldecía su estatura cada vez que el idiota de Youma venía a molestarlo por ello. Más que ayudarlo, se burlaba a sus costillas.

Por otra parte, también había conocido a la esposa de su amo, quien sin duda era igual de amable e imponente. Cuando la conoció incluso ya habían tenido una hija, de nombre Pandora. Era muy pequeña, apenas pocos meses de nacida. Nunca había visto un bebe, pero alguna razón se sintió extraño al verla, como si presintiese algo, aunque en aquel entonces no daba mucha importancia a ese hecho.

También logro aprender muchas otras cosas de sus amos, así como de la verdadera manera en que se "trabajaba" en la mansión. Sus señores eran adinerados, eso era más que suficiente para tener muchos enemigos, a pesar de que a simple vista no dedicaban su dinero en nada en especial por mucho tiempo. Por esa razón como sirvientes estaban obligados a ciertas "clausulas", como el manejo de armas y ciertos conocimientos de estrategias, vagos, pero útiles.

Los suyos no eran los mejores, pero las lecciones de disparo ayudaron mucho, en poco tiempo podía hacerlo muy bien. Otras "clausula" importante consistía en la fidelidad en cierta forma, por eso "contrataban", era más o menos una forma de firmar algo de por vida o al menos la mayor parte de ella. Quizás a eso se debía la renuncia al nombre original aceptando el que sus amos le otorgaban. Aunque había oído que si los consideraban ineficientes o buscaban tener familia, tenían la opción de retirarse.

El no pensaba en eso. Le gustaba como estaban las cosas, y así fue durante algunos pocos años. Apenas un año después incluso le toco supervisar a los nuevos que fueron llegando, así conoció a Violate.

La mujer sin duda tenía a carácter, a diferencia de la mayoría que él había conocido en ese lugar. No se callaba su opinión, aunque guardaba mucho respeto a los señores de la mansión. A diferencia de los otros aprendices, ella aprendía rápido, conocía su lugar y nunca le daba dolores de cabeza. En parte, le agradaba eso de ella. Violate era confiable, quizás por esa razón comenzó a delegarle algunas tareas y más adelante, en una rara conversación casual le dijo su nombre real. Fue raro oírlo en boca de otra persona, cuando no recordaba que le llamaran así.

Se sintió bien, de una manera cálida, oírla pronunciar su nombre, así como que ella también le confesase el suyo. Lo guardo como un secreto importante por motivos que antes no entendía, pero le daban algo de paz.

Y así, los años pasaron aun más, y la señora quedo embarazada de su segundo hijo, quien sería su futuro amo. Todos, incluso los sirvientes estaban ansiosos por esa noticia, por lo que el suceso que vino junto a la pérdida del bebe, fue devastador.

El junto a pocos compañeros, incluyendo a Violate fueron los pocos que quedaron después de eso. A partir de ese momento, la mansión se volvió fría y la señorita Pandora cambio de manera drástica. La idea de "retirarse" rondo su mente por un instante pero la descarto cuando supo de la persecución constante que tenían para Youma y Partita. Si eso era lo que le esperaba, quedarse era lo mejor.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y las simples tareas que debía normalmente cumplir cambiaron por otras más desagradables y que le hacían considerar que la salud mental de su nueva ama no era la mejor de todas. Y lo comprobó cuando conoció al "Hades-sama" del que repentinamente tanto hablaba.

Un pobre muchacho italiano que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con esa retorcida familia y que pagaría los pecados que no le correspondían nada más por un capricho. Pero no todo le pareció dulce en el, Suikyo lo sabía, algo malo había en ese joven, lo supo al ver su sonrisa, ocultaba algo.

Por esa razón se alivio cuando este se fue a Japón, creyó que todo eso terminaría de una vez, pero no fue así. Apenas unos pocos años, lo siguieron hasta allí bajo las ordenes de su ama y se vio obligado gracias a la ineficiencia de Radamanthys a enviar a Violate a vigilarlo.

Solo esperaba que nada malo pasara con su ala derecha. Incluso considero que irse era una buena idea una vez todo terminara. El resultado de ese juego de niños no le importaba, solo quería recibir de una buena vez noticias de Violate y terminar con todo. Después de todo, que tan difícil debía ser espían adolescentes en un campamento?

Soltó un largo suspiro. Otra vez ese mal presentimiento.

 _Ojala…Tsubasa-san este bien…_

 **Notas finales: sip! Al fin el oneshop para aclarar algunas dudas con respecto a la relación de aiakos y violate en mi otro fic "el color de amor" disfrútenlo! Review?**

 **Con respecto a lo último, decidí poner que el supuesto "verdadero nombre" de Violate seria Tsubasa, un nombre unisex japonés que literalmente significa "ala".**


End file.
